Industrial inkjet printers are typically large format machines capable of printing on various substrates at high printing speeds. In these machines, the print head may comprise a linear or a two-dimensional array of nozzles. Continuous printing on large formats at high printing speeds and with a large number of nozzles requires a continuous supply of relatively large amounts of ink. In order to ensure the quality of printing, it is desirable to use dearated ink, to reduce fluctuations in the ink pressure and to maintain the ink pressure at the print-head lower than the ambient atmospheric level.
Some printing systems use an ink supply system that comprises a large stationary ink tank, and a small movable tank that moves along with the print head. The ink is periodically replenished from the stationary tank to the movable tank, however the mount of ink stored in the movable tank is very small and it has a complicated structure hat is not suitable to many applications.
Other printing systems dearate ink by applying vacuum close to the print heads, thus complicating the structure of the print head.